psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nowy Wróg Psiego Patrolu
Przed przeczytaniem : ta strona jest wolna do edytowania, jeżeli coś źle sformułowałam lub napisałam proszę nie mieć mi tego za złe. Każde nowe pomysły przyjmuję otwarcie. Tekst może zawierać błędy ortograficzne i interpunkcyjne. Rozdział 1 Po plaży szła biała suczka kulejąca na lewą łapę. Nie zwracała uwagi na mróz wokoło, ale najwyraźniej przeszkadzało jej słońce, które nie świeciło wcale tak mocno. Pieski obserwowały nieznajomą z piętra bazy: - Może lepiej będzie jeżeli zadzwonimy po Ryder'a ? - powiedział Clif - I przeszkodzić mu w spotkaniu z Katie?!?!?!?! - warknęła Esmeralda - To może po prostu tam podejdziemy i się przywitamy?!? - Powiedział jeszcze w miarę spokojnie Conrad. - Nie sadzę, ona nie wygląda jakby chciała się zaprzyjaźnić... - oświadczył Carlie. - Muszę się zgodzić... To może być kolejny szpieg Kiry... - potwierdziła Ashira - I co?!? Już jaz została przez nas pokonana! - powiedziała Hope - Hmmmmm... - zamyśliło się kilka piesków - Wiecie - powiedziała Cloe - Może jeszcze tu poczekajmy i poobserwujmy ja trochę... - No, chyba tak będzie lepiej - powiedziała Sunset Suczka przemieszczała się szybko a gdy już wiedziała że ją obserwują, nie dała tego po sobie znać i zaczęła biec. Pieski szybko straciły ją z oczu. - Hmmmm... i co teraz - zapytał Rex znacząco patrząc na Cloe - Mnie się nie czepiaj!!! - powiedziała głośno Cloe - mogłeś se tam iść więc MNIE zostaw w spokoju!!! - Oks... - prychnął Rex wtedy Vojtek zaczął na niego dziwnie patrzeć... Rozdział 2 Od wydarzenia minęła parę dni, jednak pieskom nie dawało spokoju pytanie: Co się stało z nieznajomą? ''' - Mam nadal dziwne wrażenie co do, tą sunię z plaży- szepnęła Sabra - Jak dla mnie ona nie była przyjazna!- powiedziała Valka - To oczywiste! - dodała Chaaya - Nie ufam jej! - dodała Tetradi odsłaniać zęby - Dla mnie to może być ktoś nowy w Super Agentach! - powiedziała Ashira - Macie rację, ale chyba już jej nie ma- odparła Cloe - Dziewczyny mają rację- dodał Rex. - Ja Cię Cloe obronię- powiedział Vojtek '''Niestety to nie było dobre z jego strony posunięcie. Wściekła Cloe powaliła młodego dobermana na ziemię. Vojtek wydał ciche syknięcie, co oznaczało, że musiał stracić dech. - Nadal tak uważasz!? - warknęła Cloe Przychodzi Mishka - Hejka kochani! - Cześć Mishka! - powiedziały pieski. - Co się dzieje? - spytała siberian husky - Właśnie na plaży pojawiła się jakaś biała wilczyca. Sama zobacz - powiedziała Ashira -Hmm.. Nigdy wcześniej jej nie widziałam- szepnęła Mishka - Może potrzebuje pomocy?- zasugerowała Victoria - Myślę, że nie jest przyjazna- dodał Gray - Pewnie, masz rację- odparła Victoria - Dziwna jest dla mnie- dodała Tiger Belle - Może coś knuje? - powiedziała Niara - wszystko jest możliwe - odparła Tiger Belle - Ja mam dość siedzenia tu i czekania na nic! - rzuciła Tetradi - my też idziemy - krzyknęły Sabra Missouri, Ashira, Valka, Chaaya, Tiger Belle i Niara - No to idziemy! - krzyknęła Tetradi Suczki wyszły z bazy, na dole czekało je fatalne powitanie - No, no , no... paczcie kto wreszcie przyszedł. Sama bym tam weszła, ale... nie umiem otwierać drzwi... - Warknęła nieznajoma - Ha, Ha... - parsknęła Niara - Czego od nas chcesz?!? - warknęła Tetradi - nie od was... Od NIEGO - odparła wilczyca - Od Kogo NIEGO?!?!?!? - zaryczała Ashira - Pff- prychając zawarczała Biała - To on wam nie powiedział kogo macie się bać?!?!? - pa jej pyszczku pojawił się chytry uśmiech - Grrrrrr - rzuciła sie Tetradi. - WRR! - warknęły Valka i Chaaya - Spokojnie - nie zabij jej Tetri, jeszcze nie teraz... - warknęła końcówkę Chaaya. - Hah! Spokojnie! Do psów nic nie mam, ale do niego.. OWSZEM! - warknęła nieznajoma. Rozdział 3 - Dziewczyny idziemy po Ryder'a ! - nakazała Niara - Hmmgh... - warknęła Tetradi Suczki wróciły się do bazy, za nimi rozbrzmiewał się złowrogi śmiech - Ryder!!! - krzyknęła Tiger Belle - Tak - odparł Ryder - Bo ta wilczyca co chodziła po plaży ma do Ciebie jakąś sprawę... - odpowiedziały suczki - Wilczyca? - zapytał - tego się spodziewałem, puki nie dowiem się czego ona chce proszę, abyście nie wychodzili z bazy - Ok... - odpowiedziały pieski - ale... przecież mamy nad nią znaczna przewagę ona jest jedna a myy... - yhmmm... to nie jest pewne.. - odparł -nie jest pewne... - Co nie pewne? Chcesz powiedzieć, że ma sprzymierzeńców? - zapytała Chaaya. - Mm.. O! Katie dzwoni- zmienił temat i odebrał telefon. - Coś mi tu nie gra! - szepnął Gray - Ale, co ona ma do Ryder'a? - zapytała Victoria - Nie wiem! - szepnęła Chaaya Dzień Później - Ohh... jak ja mam dość siedzenia tu nie możemy wyjść nawet na ogród - Jęczała Victoria - Muszę się zgodzić - odparła Cloe - Już mi się tu nudzi... - Berek! - krzyknął Scott zachęcając do zabawy Scotty, Miley, Mufin, Ally, Maxis'a i Hopper'a - Berek!! - Krzyknęła oddając mu Mufin - Bez oddawania - ratował się Scott - To berek! - odwróciła się i dotknęła Hopper'a Psiaki biegały po bazie - przynajmniej one miały coś do roboty, reszta się nudziła. Pieski pierwszego pokolenia - czyli te z największym doświadczeniem - rozmawiały, dyskutowały i obmyślały plan. - Myślę że lepiej poinformować Ryder'a - Powiedział Chase - Jeżeli tego nie zrobimy możemy mieć kłopoty - Ryder - Powiedziała Tetradi - Kiedy on się dowie to się z tym planem możesz pożegnać - ???? - Chase zrobił dziwna minę jakby nic nie rozumiał - Phhh... - A co ty o tym sądzisz Everest? - zapytał Chase - Emm... Nie wiem, Raczej dobrze by było powiedzieć Ryder'owi, ale... No... Nie wiem może lepiej by było nie mówić? - odpowiedziała Na to Tetradi lekko się uśmiechnęła - Phhh... - westchnął Chase - No ale przecież nadal Cię kocham Chase się uspokoił W Pokoju Ryder'a (Ryder rozmawia z Katie przez tablet) - Ehh... nie wiem co zrobić - Powiedział - A co jest??? - zapytała Katie - Midnight przyszła... - Kto to Midnight???????? - ... - Halo????!!!??? - Nie jestem tylko... myślę kim ona tak właściwie jest... - To jest pies?? - Nie... - To jakiś człowiek? - Nie.. nie to wilk - Emm... a zły - raczej - ale to tylko jeden wilk, to nawet szczeniaki by sobie z takim jednym wilkiem poradziły - No właśnie to wilk. A wilki chodzą w watahach.. - No ale Ashira! I.. I Bites! - Ale Uraza... Uraza i jej stado... - Kim jest Uraza?!? - Katie, słońce. Uraza to zła lamparcica, która jest przywódczynią jej stada pozostałych lampartów. - Aa. Oj, to bardzo nie dobrze- jęknęła Katie. - Wiem, a kilka dni temu chyba Xander miał grypę żołądkową- powiedział smutno Ryder. - OJEJ! A CO Z RESZTĄ! - krzyknęła zmartwiona Katie, po czym dodała- ONE PRZECIEŻ PEWNIE JUŻ SĄ ZARAŻONE! Masz pomysł, jak się do Was dostać? - dodała. - Hm.. Może robo- pies przyleci do Ciebie patrolotem, a Ty do nie wsiądziesz z Callie i weźmiesz może swoje rzeczy i zostaniesz z nami- powiedział Ryder. - OK, ale jak ja się do Was dostanę?- zapytała. - Robo pies zniży wtedy pułap i wysadzi Cię na górze, na balkonie- powiedział Ryder. - OK! To do zobaczenia za godzinę! - powiedziała Katie i przesłała mu buziaka online. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ryder 'a - Auć! Mój brzuszek- jęknął Rubble. - O, nie nie mamy leków! - jęknęła Sherda. - Spokojnie! Ja zaraz coś na to zaradzę. - powiedziała Tomira. Po czym suczka rasy Wilczak Saarloosa pobiegła do drugiego kąta po zioła i miskę. - Pomóc Ci!?- zapytały Dilara, Via, Cloe, Musica, Ashira, Saitina, Niara, Aurora, Delgado ,Kasumi, Thunder, Danger, Łajka i Stuart. - Pewnie! - dodała pogodnie Tomira. - Mogę się dołączyć?- zapytał Ardo. - Pewnie, kochanie! - odparła Tomira. - To do dzieła!- powiedziała Thunder. - Ja mogę podawać jagody.-zaoferowała się Musica. - Em.. Ja mogę zioła!- dodała Ashira. - Ja mogę chodzić po miski- dodała Kasumi. - Dobra, a my pomożemy Ci mieszać!- odparła Saitina. - OK!- odparła ciepło Tomira. - Nauczę Was- dodała. Tymczasem ambasadorzy wraz z Sally, Lucy Jord, Aldoną i Kazimierzem i ekipą Bayern 'u leżeli się umierali z nudów. Nagle przybiegł do nich Rex z Maximus 'em. - Hej! - odparli Rex i Maximus. - Hej- mruknęły pieski. - Nudzi Wam się?- dodał Sage, który sam się nudził. - Nom- odparła Hela. - Do tego pobolewa mnie brzuch.- jęknęła Kiltt. - Spokojnie, pieski zaraz coś na to zaradzą!- odparł zmartwiony Germae. - To nie dobrze- dodał Gray, który doszedł. - Mam nadzieję, że dzieci się nie zaraziły.- jęknęli Maximus, Clif, Victor, Gray, Stefan i Vitto. - Ej! Pieski zagramy w Hop hop Boogie?- zapytał wesoło Kajtek. - No, może?- odparła Wixy. - Grypa wam się udziela?!- zażartował Kajtek. - Nie- odparły weselej pieski. - No i dobrze- odparł Kundelek. - Ej, a nie pomagasz pieskom z ziołami?- zapytał Andrew. - Jakimi ziołami!?- zapytał zmieszany piesek. - Które pieski na grypę żołądkową robią- dodała Megan. - UU! No, ba! Kajtek pomoc da! - Heh! Megan, dobrze się czujesz?- zapytał Tristan. - Emm.. tak! Czemu miałabym się źle czuć?- zapytała Megan. - A.. nic- mruknął Tristan. - Uuu- powiedziała Aldona. - No uuu- dodała Esmeralda. Tristan Odwrócił wzrok. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Megan Robo- Pies zniżył pułap i za pomocą uprzęży wysadził Katie trzymającą w rękach Calie i wszystko to co było potrzebne. Ryder wybiegł przez balkonem razem z Chase'em by ją powitać. Przytulili się. -Dobrze Cię widzieć Katie.- ucieszył się Ryder. -Także skarbie.-dodała.- Mam spać na materacach.- zażartowała. -Nie. Diego zaprojektował pośrodku bazy pokój.- uśmiechnął się chłopak. -Jej. A teraz chodźmy pieski potrzebują pomocy.- odparła i pobiegła. Calie podeszła do Chase'a i otarła się o niego. -Hej Calie.- odparł piesek.-O nie...-zaczął.-A-A-APSIK!- kichnął i odskoczył. -Hah! - zaśmiał się i poszedł do bazy. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Chase'a. -AUU!- jęknął Rubble. -Już, już!- zawołała Tomira krzątając się po bazie. Wtem windą zjechała Katie i Ryder z Chase'em. -Katie!- ucieszyły się pieski. -Witajcie przyniosłam leki.- odparła.-Sięgnęła do kosmetyczki.-Nie...nie...nie!- zmartwiła się. -Co jest?- dodał strapiony brunet. -Nie wzięłam dodatkowej butelki kropel żołądkowych! -zmarszczyła czoło.-Muszę wrócić.-odparła. -Ale Katie zaczyna się ściemniać. -dodał chłopak.-Nie wiadomo czy Midnight nie obserwuje bazy...-dodał. -Ja pójdę!- zaoferowała się Kate. -Nie! - zaprzeczył David. -Wybacz bracie, pójdę czy tego chcecie czy nie.- dodała ostro. -No dobrze...-odpowiedział chłopak.-Chase otwórz drzwi...-polecił. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Kate. * Obraz pokazuje bazę z zewnątrz * Drzwi bazy się otwierają Suczka wybiegła, a do bazy wślizgnęła się Rottweiler'ka. Była ciężko ranna oraz smutna. -TO ATHENA!- warknął Maximus. -Najpierw pomóżmy jej! Wygląda na mocno ranną!- odparła Youki i opatrzyła ją. Chwilę później ranna sunia była jeszcze bardziej smutna. -Co jest?-zapytał smutny o dziwo Hutch. -Jesteście tacy dobrzy...pomogliście mi gdy tego potrzebowałam, a tyle Wam zawiniłam...zrozumiałam, że ścieżka którą do tej pory kroczyłam była zła...i nie opłaca się...chcę Was przeprosić za to wszystko co zrobiłam...i to nie jest podstęp...opuściłam Barkingburg...wybaczcie...jeżeli chcecie to się wyniosę i nigdy tu nie pokaże.- odparła. -Jest w porządku, wybaczamy Ci! - wyrwała się Colette i przytuliła ją.-Prawda?- zwróciła się głównie do Maximusa, ale i też do Psiego Patrolu. -TAK!- odkrzyknęły. -Nawet Cię przeszkolę.- poklepał ją Hutch i się uśmiechnął. -Dziękuje Wam!- odparła Rottweiler'ka. -Oby Kate szybko wróciła jęknął Dusk. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Kate Kate szła ciemnymi ulicami Zatoki Przygód. Chciała pójść do kliniki Katie, jednak jej uwagę przykuł cień zza budynkiem. Poszła, jednak zaraz poczuła jak coś się na nią rzuca! Widziała czyjeś fioletowe oczy. Poczuła kolejny zapach. Widziała kolejne oczy. Były one w kolorze błękitnym. Wszystko potem stało się czarne... * Zmiana sceny znaczek Psiego Patrolu Księżyc już świecił. Kate nadal nie wracała. Dusk kręcił się nerwowo po bazie, Cloe z Niarą oglądały go. Większość piesków odczuwało ból brzuszków. Skye zasnęła przy Marco. Katie zaczęła się martwić wraz z Ryder'em. -Zadzwonię do niej.- przemówił brunet i zadzwonił do suczki, ale nie odbierała. Kiedy Dusk usłyszał to padł na ziemię zakrywają oczy łapami. Johnboy próbował go pokrzepić odstępując psu jego ulubione psie ciastko. Jednak Amstaff odmówił. -Psi Patrol zbiórka w bazie!- oznajmił Ryder, który dostał się na górę. -Ryder wzywa!- krzyknęły pieski oraz ich przyjaciele. Max wywrócił się o ciastko wpadając na pieski. -Mmm...dobre.- oblizał się. Lucy sprzedała mu liźniecie w policzek. Winda wjechała na górę. Wyskakują z niej pieski. -Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Ryder sir!- przemówił Chase.-Ale nie ma nas w komplecie...Kate zniknęła.- dopowiedział masywny Owczarek Niemiecki. Psiaki wydały odgłos przerażonego zdziwienia. Dusk pisnął głośno. -Tak jak Chase powiedział, Kate chcąc pomóc w grypie żołądkowej zniknęła.- przemówił chłopak. -Musimy jej pomóc! Musimy!- wyrywał się zrozpaczony Amstaff. Jednak zaraz skrzywił pysk, gdyż potwornie brzuch go zabolał. -Do tej akcji potrzebuję Kaiden'a, Victora, Minimusa, Maximusa, Amalis, Tristana i Ashiry! Wy odszukacie jakiś śladów, które mogą nas do niej odprowadzić, a nawet znaleźć ją. -Raz, dwa do akcji gotów jestem ja! -Victor znajdzie trop! -(Nwm, co może mówić Minimus) -Agent PP rusza do akcji! -Amalis się zgłasza! -Czegoś poszukujesz?! To Tristan'a nawołujesz! -Jedynie Lwi Agent się tym zajmie! Chłopak z tabletu wyświetlił odznaki wybranych na razie piesków. ' -Youki, Kajtek, Sherda, Strawberry, Matt, Ramo! Wy zajmiecie się z pomocą Tomiry, Cleo i Katie pieskami z chorobą. -Życie w niebezpieczeństwie? Youki przybędzie zawsze w potrzebie! -(Nwm, co może mówić Kajtek) -Nigdy się nie bój, Sherda jest tu! -(Nwm, co może mówić Strawberry) -Matt wkracza do akcji! -(Nwm, co może mówić Ramo) -Policjanci! Wszyscy będzie ze mną szukać i w razie czego pomożecie odzyskać Kate. Phoenix, Hutch i Kasumi, pojadą z nami. -Te łapy pilnują prawa! -Nie straszna mi żadna akcja! -Dylan złapie złodzieja! -Policjantka zaraz złapie przestępce! -(Nwm co może mówić Delgado) -(Nwm, co może mówić Night) -(Nwm, może mówić Saitina) -(Nwm, co może mówić Mbawa) -Zawsze gotowy do akcji! -(Nwm, co może mówić Uno) -Gotowa do misji! -Przez Arctic' a zło pokonane! -Ja zawsze jestem gotowa do akcji! '''Dusk zasmucił się. ' -Dusk możesz z nami.- uśmiechnął się brunet. Amstaff skoczył wyjąc z radości. Pieski popatrzyły na niego z radością. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Dusk'a '''Pieski rozdzieliły się na paro osobowe grupy, po tym jak uznały że tak będzie łatwiej Psiaki oglądnęły dokładnie wszystkie możliwe drogi z bazy do kliniki oraz zakamarki przez które mogła iść Kate. W pewnym czasie nawet Banda Drake'a zaproponowała swoją pomoc - Pieski, zbliża się już północ i powoli zaczyna robić się niebezpiecznie. Tracimy czujność przez senność. Dalsze szukanie może być niebezpieczne - ogłosił Ryder przez komunikatory - RYDER NIE MOŻEMY TAK PO PROSTU ZOSTAWIĆ KATE!! - Krzyknął Dusk - Dusk ma rację, powinniśmy szukać dalej! - powiedział David - A więc pieski, które są zbyt zmęczone lub udziela im się grypa niech wrócą do bazy Kilka piesków rzeczywiście poszło, jednak to było przez grypę, gdyby nie ona dalej by szukali swojej przyjaciółki * Zmiana Sceny odznaka David'a* Ok 2 godz. później - Przeszukaliśmy już las, oraz okolice. -westchnęła Lavia, po czym usiadła, a pyszczek skrzywiła z bólu. -LAVIA!-zmartwił się Carlie i pobiegł do suczki. Na jego pysku malowało się ogromne zmartwienie. -Jest ok...tylko...ten ból brzucha...-syknęła w bólu.-Nie mogę...-pokręciła głową. Carlie przytulił swoją głowę do jej. Co trochę to jej pomogło. -Sherda, przyjedziesz tu?-zapytał piesek rasy Gończy Węgierski przez komunikator. ''Obraz dzieli się na pół. Z drugiej strony widać Sherdę w jej stroju. '' -Pewnie! Nigdy się nie bój Sherda jest tu!-odpowiedziała i pobiegła w stronę zjeżdżalni. Zjechała z niej i wskoczyła do swojej budy, która zamieniła się w karetkę. Suczka przyjechała po Bolończyk, włożono ją do środka. Ryder przybiegł na miejsce jego twarz była bardzo strapiona. ' -Kolejny piesek...-westchnął smutno. Carlie pokiwał smętnie głową, którą odwrócił gdy karetka odjeżdżała. '''Nagle podbiegli do nich Kaiden z Victorem, Maximusem i Careyą. ' -MAMY TROP!!-zawołała już z dala Careya. Wybiegła na przód. -Jaki?-zapytał ożywiony Conrad. -Wyczuliśmy zapach lasu...i...-zaczął mówić poważnie Victor, jednak przerwano mu. A raczej ktoś...czyli...Minimus... -To za dużo nie mówi.-warknął Gerberian Shepsky. Victor zmierzył go spojrzeniem swoich zielonych oczu. -Oraz wilków.-dopowiedział z pełną powagą Victor. -WILKÓW!?-zdziwił się Ryder. -Tak, trop wiedzie w tamtą stronę.-oznajmił Victor wskazując głową kierunek. -Chodźmy!-zawołał Dusk z przejęciem patrząc w stronę lasu.-Biedna Kate...-zaskomlił. -Ok. Psi Patrolu idziemy!-zarządził Ryder wskazując ręką głębię lasu. -AUU! Idziemy siostrzyczko.-zawył radośnie David razem z Dusk'iem biegnąc na przedzie. * Zmiana sceny odznaka David'a '''Kate obudziła się na leśnej polance. Wokół niej siedziała cała wataha wilków... -Kim Wy?-zapytała lekko jeszcze oszołomiona, lecz nagle zauważyła czerwone oczy białej wadery.-TY!-warknęła. -Och...zatem witaj.-rzekła z przerażającym uśmiechem Midnight. -Słuchaj wypuść mnie! Zaraz przybędzie po mnie Psi Patrol i wtedy popamiętacie.-zagroziła Kate wstając na cztery łapy i wystawiając kły. -Och...naprawdę? Już się boję...Może w końcu udowodnimy że Psi Patrol to coś głupiego i psy z człowiekiem na czele to nic pożytecznego. -rzekła z nutą ironii w jej głosie. -Sundysc! Weź ją na środek, zastawimy zasadzkę na pieseczki.-poleciła wilkowi z dwukolorowymi oczyma. Ostatnie słowo wymówiła z pogardą. -Tak jest!-skinął głową basior o imieniu Sundysc wziął sznur i pociągnął za sobą Kate na polanę. W momencie gdy ją przytwierdził do drewnianego patyka zastrzygł uszami. -Już idą.-odwrócił się w stronę Midnight. -Świetnie!-rzekła z uśmiechem triumfu na jej pysku. Wilki chować się na boki.-poleciła. Reszta watahy Midnight schowała się w ich legowiskach. Sama biała wilczyca weszła pod głaz, gdzie w jego otworze miała swoje legowisko. W oddali widać było latarki. Jako pierwszy wbiegł Dusk. -KATE!-zawołał podbiegając do suczki przytulił ją z całych sił.-Matko, jak za Tobą tęskniłem.-odparł podczas uścisku.-O matko! Kto Cię związał!? Czekaj zaraz Ciebie rozwiążę. -mówił dalej brązowy Amstaff. -Nie...to pułapka!-rzekła z przerażeniem w niebieskich oczach Kundelka. Następnie na polankę wbiegł David. -Siostrzyczko!-zakrzyknął w samym wejściu jednak Kate powtórzyła zdanie: -To pułapka! Wtedy z krzaków wyskoczyła wataha Midnight wraz z ich alfą na czele! Biała wadera z dzikim warkotem rzuciła się na Dusk'a. Pies upadł na ziemię, lecz zaraz odwarknął się zrzucając alfę z siebie. Chwilę potem Psi Patrol wbiegł na polanę. ''' -ZOSTAW PIESKI!-warknął Chase z gniewem w oczach. Owczarek Niemiecki z impetem wskoczył na plecy Midnight, która upadła pod wpływem ciężaru lecz zaraz szybko się wyszarpała. Victor dobiegł do Chase'a. -Jestem.-oznajmił po czym powodził wzrokiem na polanie, zatrzymując go na Midnight. Zza Wilkiem wyskoczyły Killer wraz z Tetradi. -Co tu się dzieje?-zapytała czarna Wilczyca patrząc się. -O! Dwa wilki ze zgrają psów? Biedni...dołączcie do nas. Tak czy siak płynie w nas ta sama dzika krew.-próbowała przekonać ich Midnight. -Z Tobą!? Nigdy!-odrzucił propozycję ze złością Victor. -Tak samo i u mnie.-odpowiedziała ze spokojem Killer szykując się do walki. -Midnight...nadal nadchodzą...-zauważył Sundysc szeptem. -Wiem Sundysc.-syknęła na bok Midnight posyłając mu mordercze spojrzenie. -Puść ich Midnight! Nie masz z nami szans.-rzekła poważnie Tetradi patrząc na wilczycę. -Och...zobaczymy...piesku!-rzekła z pogardą Wilczyca i skoczyła na Cocker Spanielkę, ta odsunęła się na bok gryząc ją w łapę. '''Killer skoczyła jak strzała na Blach'a czarnego basiora o ciemnoczerwonych oczach z bliznami na ciele. Dwa wilki potoczyły się po ziemi. Victor zaatakował Briggan'a, basiora o niebieskich oczach i szarym futrze. W końcu przybiegły pieski: -Szybko!-zawołał Marlet dając znak głową psiakom by zanim szli. -Chwilę!-zawołał Dusk i rozwiązał Kate uwalniając ją. Dwa psy pobiegły przez las do Rydera. Kaiden czekał na nich, musiał zostać na miejscu z Ceyrą, Timber oraz Deve aby poprowadzić ich przez las. -No nareszcie! A teraz szybko.-zawołał Kaiden. -Ok, ja pójdę po Killer, Tetradi, Victora i Chase'a.-rzekła Timber. Wzrok Kaiden'a wydawał się wystraszony. -Uważaj na siebie...proszę...-rzekł zmartwiony u suczkę. -Będę.-skinęła głową i pobiegła. Akurat do piesków podszedł Dylan: -Idziemy!-zarządził i zaczęli biec. -Szybko, zaraz rzucą się w pogoń.-ponaglała Deve biegnąc przed siebie na czele grupy psów. -Szybko!-zawołała Tiger Belle w stronę swoich towarzyszy. Psy przerwały walkę i pobiegły za Stabyhound. Biegli w szybkim pędzie przez las, łamiąc gałązki i przeskakując przez gałęzie. Dobiegli na polanę przed lasem gdzie wskoczyli to do wozu Dylan'a to do reszty pojazdów. Kaiden tylko zatrzymał się w oczekiwaniu na Timber. Zaczął skamleć. Podskoczył gdy zauważył, że wybiega z lasu. ' -TIMBER!-zakrzyknął radośnie Kaiden podskakując radośnie. Tiger Belle zaszczekała, a jej skrzydła rozłożyły się i zaczęła latać. '''Kasumi podleciała helikopterem i na uprząż wzięła Victora. Chase wskoczył do swojego pojazdu, Deve do jej. Tetradi wskoczyła na tył pojazdu Alaski. Timber zaszczekała, z jej plecaka wysunęło się działko, w momencie gdy Midnight wybiegła z lasu wystrzeliła strzałkę z czerwonym pióropuszem. Każdy był już w swoim pojeździe. ' -Jeszcze mnie popamiętasz Psi Patrolu...to nie koniec!-powiedziała Midnight chwiejąc się na łapach po czym opadła na ziemię i zasnęła. -Wszyscy są?-zapytał Chase oglądając się na tyły. -Tak!-rzekły pieski. -Dzięki Kasumi za uprząż.-podziękował Victor kierując wzrok do góry. -Nie ma sprawy kochanie.-odrzekła w dół Kasumi. '''Jedynie Kate wyskoczyła z jej fioletowego Van'a. Pobiegł w stronę krzaków i wróciła z fiolką. -Możemy jechać.-oznajmiła suczka. Syreny policyjne zawyły i ruszyli. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Kate Pieski wbiegły do bazy. Kate podała buteleczkę Katie. -To po to się wróciłam. Nie miałam jej w obozie, ale gdy wybiegaliśmy zauważyłam ją.-oznajmiła suczka. -Jejku wielkie dzięki Kate!-podziękowała blondynka. Wzięła buteleczkę i zaczęła podawać krople chorym pieskom. Ryder patrzył przez okno w ciemną noc. Chase podszedł do niego. -Co jest sir, Ryder sir?-zapytał przekrzywiając głowę na bok. -Wiem, że Midnight się nie podda i wróci...a co wiąże się mamy nowego wroga...-rzekł ponuro brunet. -Tak myślisz?-zapytała Dilara chłopaka. -Tak nawet i wiem...-rzekł chłopak. 'Obraz unosi się do góry, zza okno. Na gwieździste niebo. ' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Cloe Kategoria:Fritz Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Esmeralda Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Vojtek Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Missiouri Kategoria:Sabra Kategoria:King Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Cassie Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Niara